The concept of paint roller applicators is well known in the art. In general, a paint roller applicator includes a frame with a handle for the user to grasp the applicator, and a rotatable absorbent covering or roller mounted on the end of the frame to permit the user to rom paint on a surface. An alternate, older method of applying paint to a surface is use of a brush, in which the user dips its bristles into the paint and then spreads the paint on a surface. An advantage of paint roller applicators is that the user can apply paint over a large surface both quickly and evenly. Frequently, a user associates paint roller applicators with use on larger surfaces, since the length of most rollers ranges from four to nine inches. However, paint rollers with smaller diameters or shorter lengths are suitable for painting smaller surf-aces. Unfortunately, a user automatically reaches for a paint brush to paint smaller surfaces, even though a paint roller applicator may exist for painting smaller surfaces. To induce a user to think about using a paint roller applicator where he or she would usually use a paint brush, the present invention provides a handle on the paint roller that a user immediately recognizes as a paint brush handle. The paint brush handle on the paint roller applicator induces a user to mentally associate a paint roller applicator for painting small surfaces as well as larger surfaces.
Paint roller applicators apply paint faster than brushes, but if a user is familiar only with larger nine- or ten-inch paint rollers and does not know that smaller two- or three-inch paint rollers are available and equally effective and efficient for painting small areas, such as window cases or door trim the user will select a brush. Paint rollers, whether large or small, offer a user an advantage over a brush since they hold more paint. Consequently, even though there are advantages to using small paint rollers oftentimes people may not use small paint rollers since they simply do not associate the use of a paint roller with painting small surfaces. Incorporating a feature of paint brushes into the paint roller applicator, the present invention is designed to induce a purchaser or user to substitute small paint roller applicators for small paint brushes.
Although the present invention is well suited for use with small applicators the present invention is equally well suited for use with large rollers.